fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Interval 06 - Deterioration - Keegan
Interval 06 - Deterioration - Keegan is an Interval found in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. The Interval begins as the player leaves Wade Elementary School, and ends in a tunnel leading to Still Island. Walkthrough Intel: 5 Reflex Injector: 1 New Weapon: Shark FL-3 Laser QTE Encounters: None Keegan, where are you going? The mission starts in the Dark Signal APC, where you and your team have viewed a recording left by Snake Fist, stating that you are now the only one powerful enough to stop Alma. To do that, you will need to crank up your brain waves first, and the only device capable of doing this is on Still Island, an abandoned nuclear power plant that was previously used as a testing ground for Project Origin. Things, well, are not that easy, since the Replica forces are still eager to hunt your team down. To avoid them, Sgt. Morales drives the APC into a subway tunnel. The first thing you need to do is get to the turret and stay alive until every Replica soldier in the area is dead. After you regain control, turn and aim to the right, at the hole where your APC went in. Besides just blowing up enemy soldiers, blow the fuel truck to your top-front as fast as you can; this will burn some of the enemy soldiers into crisps and keep them from coming from that direction. After you see no more activity on the right side, turn left to face a much larger force. Here, your armor and health will be drained at a bit slower rate, but since you will take constant damage from multiple directions, you can still be killed easily on Hard. Using Slow-Mo is essential for your survival. Use it sparingly; only use it while enemies are in your line of sight, and don't forget to use a Medkit if your health is below 25. Your armor will run out very rapidly, especially if you don't take out the Heavy Armors quickly; their Hammerheads can deal damage to both health and armor. This turret battle is very difficult if you don't know what to do, or if you don't kill the enemies fast enough. There are twenty plus Replica soldiers and three Heavy Armors; you can reduce the number of the enemies you have to face by shooting the fuel truck as soon as you start. Also, use environmental hazards against your enemy. If you have used up all your Medkits and/or are low on health, don't worry, you will find some later. Squadmate Sgt. Keegan wanders off while you and your team engage the Replica forces, and you will later have to chase him. You can take your time in this area, getting Hammerhead ammunition and Medical Injectors. The Heavy Armor will drop grenades if you are running low. Crawl through the metal gate to catch up with Sgt. Keegan; however, you will find it impossible to reach him. And now, the sixth interval begins. Invisible and lethal Keep following Sgt. Keegan; you will notice an Assassin passing by. Yep, you will have to fight them later. In the next tunnel is possibly the easiest chance to get the "Raining Men" achievement; that is, blow up four enemies with one grenade. Since enemies rarely bunch up in other parts of the game, you can try to get the achievement here. There are seven rats running towards you; use a grenade on the point they will pass through, killing as many of them as possible (yeah, rats count as enemies in this game, even they don't harm you). But beware: trying this may get you killed in Hard mode. Because of this, it is recommended to do this on Easy, although it is possible to gain the achievement on Hard mode if you use Slow-Mo and time the grenade fuse correctly. After you reach the platform with the railcar, go to the right side of the platform, then go around the railcar to find an Armor Vest in a fenced area. Go left and enter the platform, then look left. You will see the green Reflex Booster, which can be reached later on. Be ready to fight the Replica Assassins; use the Automatic Shotgun, or the Hammerhead if you have enough ammo. Before you start, I will give you my recommended loadout for these missions (if you don't want to see this, jump to the next paragraph). They are the Sniper Rifle (obviously for the dangerous enemies and long-range targets), the Hammerhead (for the Replica Elites, you will encounter a crapload of them later), the automatic shotgun (for unarmed targets, or fighting at close quarters with Slow-Mo), and the Type-12 (for tight situations, especially if someone is about to flank you, or the Heavy Armor is getting too close). The reason for dumping the Assault Rifle will be explained later. The first Assassin will jump down from the lower level as soon as you go out the metal door with a Medkit next to it, normally to your left. Use Slow-Mo and take him out carefully. (Again, kick him if you are skilled enough) Wait for the Slow-Mo meter to refill, get the Armor Vest on the chair, and vault over the ticket checkpoint to trigger two more Assassins to come at you. Take them out quickly before the Slow-Mo runs out, as they move insanely fast, and they also pack quite a punch. One hit can take away 85% of your armor or at least 80% of your health, so don't underestimate them. Go to the booth before going up the escalator; you will find an automatic shotgun and the 60th piece of intel, "Auburn Woes" under “Project Origin” (M11I1). Going up to the second level and two more Assassins will show up. They want your head, so give them a message of denial in shotgun shells (or Hammerhead slugs, whatever). In the middle sections, there are three frag grenades and one more automatic shotgun to the right side. Wait for the Slow-Mo to refill, head right to face two more Assassins that appear from behind you, then eliminate them. Go down the escalator and you will find your tenth Reflex Injector of the game. Lift the vending machine in front of you (or on your left side when you come in) and you are back to the tunnel. There is one more Assassin but you can ignore it. Turn right, and there will be an Armor Vest; you can take it or keep it for later because you WILL need all the supplies you can get. Beside the skeleton, you will find the 61st piece of intel, "Electrical Hazard" under “Metro Subway” (M11I2). Danger is everywhere Prepare yourself for some pretty hard fights, the Replica soldiers are now more heavily armored, and their skills are better. Needless to say, they pose a serious threat. The Replica Elites are much more durable and can take about half of the magazine from the assault rifle before going down. To make matters worse, they are faster on the trigger, better in tactics, and more accurate; one wrong move can cost most of your armor or even your life. From now on, everyone must be taken seriously, as they all capable of killing you in a heartbeat. To counter this, your only solutions are Slow-Mo with superior firepower, which the Hammerhead can give you. It takes one to seven slugs to kill one, which is not bad compared to the assault rifle. If you continue to use the assault rifle here, you may be killed if your Slow-Mo runs out. That's why you want to conserve the Hammerhead from the Nurse's Office mission until now. The low rate of fire and the large spread of the Hammerhead can be a problem, so you may want to switch to the sniper rifle if they are too far away, or use the automatic shotgun if they are too close. With Slow-Mo, the Hammerhead is very efficient in killing enemies like this one. The assault rifle can do the job as well, but this is quite risky on Hard. When you see the police car, you will see three Replica Elites are patrolling, keeping an eye out for you. Take one out with the Hammerhead, then kill the others with the Sniper Rifle. Approach the catwalk with caution; the next door will be burst out by a Heavy Armor, followed by two more Replica Elites. Use the column as cover, then use grenades to weaken the Heavy Armor and keep feeding him with Hammerhead slugs. It takes about eighteen slugs alone to kill a Heavy Armor, so using grenades will make your day safer. XS Shock Grenade is recommended. Enter the door that the Heavy Armor previously came through, into the maintenance area. Be careful, two Replica Heavy Troopers and one Replica Elite are in here; one in the corridor, and two in the room to the right. At this range, they can easily kill you with the automatic shotgun, so don't even give them a chance. See the environmental hazards around the area? Blow them up while the enemy is still near them, and then lay waste to them with your automatic shotgun once they are stunned. Go right, you will see some Replica Elites are making patrols. Blow up the gas tank while they are near, but be careful that some of them may decide to jump down to your level, especially the ones carrying shotguns. Move around the area, go right and turn right twice, then confront more Replica Elites and Replica Heavy Troopers. Take cover and take them out one by one. If you run out of Slow-Mo, just retreat to cover and prepare to shoot if they decide to rush you. Both the automatic shotgun and Hammerhead work well here. Also, this area is good for getting the "Stick Around" achievement. If you can pin ten enemies on walls, you should get it. Go to the far side to your front to get armor and more Hammerhead ammo, or go right, and follow the catwalk to the pump controls. Down the ladder, you will see Sgt. Keegan again. He turns on the power, causing the water blocking your path to become electrified. Go to the power switch and turn it off. Now the Specters are spawning, so go back to the flooded area and prepare to take some Specters out. The Automatic Shotgun is recommended here. Look for bloody skeletons, as most of the Specters will spawn in these locations, although some will emerge from the wall. The best way to pass this area is use Slow-Mo and then get the hell out of here as fast as you can. You may need to fight ten plus Specters if you are too slow; also, some will come from behind, so stay alert and mobile. Get to the tunnel with a parked railcar, where you will be safe for a while. In one of the railcars, you will find the 62nd piece of intel; Line Extension under “Metro Subway” (M11I3). Lt. Stokes will notify you that the rest of the Dark Signal squad has managed to get the APC out of the tunnels. The battle in the tunnels Head for the stairs to find Hammerhead ammo and some medical injectors if you need them, in the next room you will find two Incendiary Grenades, an assault rifle, and armor vest. Go to the right side of a flooded area, prepare to ambush the Replica Elite that is right in front of you, one well-placed headshot with the Hammerhead and he is no longer a problem. two more Replica Elites will show up right after that, two more Replica Elites and three more Replica Heavy Troopers will come and investigate, lay waste on them too. If they are camping at the topside and you are pinned, use the sniper rifle, peek out carefully and headshot these bastards. Collect the supplies after you are done, and prepare to enter yet another hotzone. One Replica Elite will be at the upper catwalk, with a Replica Heavy Trooper and a Replica Elite at the lower area. One more will be in the railcar. Head to the booth to get more armor, and avoid being exposed here because the enemies will often emerge from higher areas, giving them the advantage. The Hammerhead and sniper rifle work well here; if you need cover, the railcar is a nice option, or the booth is good except that the enemy may throw a few grenades there. There are more Replica Elites from the upper side once you reach the other side, while you cross the platform, don't go into the electrified subway tracks area, or you will kill yourself, you can use the railcars to the opposite platform. Go to the end of this platform and you will see the power switch; switch it off and turn it back on - the reason for that is that there are two more Replica Elites and a Heavy Armor with a Laser coming. This will teach them a lesson for messing with you, and will also serve as a warning of how dangerous the electrified area is. Turn the electricity switch off once they are cooked properly, time to get your new toy - the Shark FL-3 Laser (or simply known as Laser). The Laser is a very powerful weapon, but it's also deadly in enemy hands. I recommend you replace the automatic shotgun with this sweet baby. You can switch back once you run out of ammo, as the Laser will chew up its battery fairly quickly. After that, keep heading down the tunnel until you see a broken hole to your left. Some bloody skeletons are here, but no Specters will spawn here. Immediately after your entry, you will see the 63rd piece of intel lying on the table: "Supply Report" under “Armacham” (M11I4). Keep going until you see a bus that is about to fall. You have two options; after jumping down, run through the gap in front of you before it crushes you, or just stay near the scaffolding and let it crash. Both ways work, but being crushed will kill you. The cafeteria and checkpoint Head to the left and go through rooms with non-hostile Specters. Just leave them alone, and keep going. Head into the railcar and a cutscene will play. After that is over, prepare your Hammerhead, as two Replica Elites will be in front of you in the bar. Kill them first then look right, and four more Replica Elites and three more Replica Heavy Troopers will come into the room in front of you. Besides using the Hammerhead, you can test fire the Laser here; 10 kills with the Laser will unlock the "Blinding Truth" achievement. Leave the cafeteria after you are done looting it. Before you reach the Checkpoint area, you will find an Armor Vest and two more AT-L4 Proximity Mines; it's a good time to use them. After you vault over the rubble and reach the checkpoint area, plant a mine in the area in front of you, then plant another one to the area to your right. Make some room so you will have space to retreat when a thrown grenade flies your way. Kill two Replica Elites and one Replica Heavy Trooper; you can get two of them by planting the mine correctly. Don't stop, there is a really big threat behind the booth - a Heavy Armor with a Laser. This is really bad news because he can kill you if you find yourself exposed in front of him for more than three seconds. Plant more mines to the left of the booth to ensure that you are less likely to be ambushed by the Replica Elite that tries to rush in. Besides the Heavy Armor, you will face two Replica Elites and two more Replica Heavy Troopers right behind the Heavy Armor. You have two ways to solve this problem; first by using shock grenades and incendiary grenades, then pop out with the Slow-Mo and killing the Heavy Armor quickly with the Laser. The second way is to use the Type-12 along with the shock grenade and Slow-Mo. Beware that the pulsing ball will take a brief period to hit the Heavy Armor, you should get back to the booth rather than watch the pulse to impact, Heavy Armor may use this timing to kill you with his Laser. After you kill all of them without dying, scavenge the area, them go to the door to your left. Subway maintenance Finally, we reach the last big fight for this mission. First things first, there will be a railcar on its way to crush you so get across the rail as quickly as possible. The Replica Elites will also be run over, but their thrown grenade will be carried by the railcar to your location, which can potentially (and normally) kill you. Try to kill them with the long-range weapon like Sniper Rifle before they can throw grenades. Snipe 3 more Replica Elites to your left, then after you get in the maintenance area, get whatever you need. Kill anyone on the opposite side, then go to a dark room behind a gate and you will find the 64th piece of intel: “Laser manual” under “Laser” (M11I5), this one is easy to miss. Go to the opposite side from where all the Replicas are coming from, and one more Replica Elite will appear as soon as you reach the upper catwalk. Get in the door, turn right after you see an ATM, follow Sgt. Keegan and vault over the rubble walk to the skeleton, mission complete. Notes * The moving railcar part maybe glitched, as it will take everything towards you, including the thrown grenade. As of version 1.05, the bug still exists. This problem can be countered by killing the Replica Elite before they toss grenades, or move carefully to get out of the grenade's killing radius. * If you think this level feels familiar, that is because this subway station is basically a modern remake of the subway seen in Condemned: Criminal Origins; even the train is identical. Actually, many of the things in this game are inspired by older Monolith Productions games, such as the garbage can, ATM machine, railcar, seats, signs, and even tools. They are identical to the ones found in both Criminal Origins and Condemned 2: Bloodshot. Category:Walkthroughs Category:F.E.A.R. 2 walkthroughs Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Intervals Category:Intervals